Phosphate esters, quaternary ammonium compounds, betaines and certain substituted betaines are known in the art and have been commercially used over the years for a variety of applications, including those requiring surfactant properties. More recently, various betaine derivatives having, in general, specific quaternary compounds linked to phosphate esters referred to as phosphobetaines, and more particularly "synthetic phospholipids," have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,064, 4,233,192 and 4,380,637 to Lindemann et al.; 4,209,449, 4,336,385 and 4,503,002 to Mayhew et al.; 4,243,602, 4,283,542 and 4,336,386 to O'Lenick et al; and 4,617,404 to Lukenbach et al. These synthetic phospholipids are disclosed as exhibiting outstanding foaming, viscosity building, wetting, cleansing, detergency, anti-static, conditioning and emulsifying properties, making them useful in industrial applications calling for high performance surface active agents. The synthetic phospholipids are also described as being highly stable compounds which are well tolerated by human tissue (i.e. they exhibit exceptionally low oral toxicity and ocular irritation) and, hence, are well suited for use in a variety of personal care applications including cosmetic formulations as well as in industrial processes.
A variety of organosiloxane compositions including compositions which exhibit excellent properties as surface active agents, lubricants and the like are known and have been used commercially over the years, including for personal care and home care applications. In general, however, organosiloxane compositions are water insoluble, which has limited their use for many applications. Recently, particular types of betaine and phosphobetaine modified organosiloxanes having improved, although limited water solubility properties have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,609,750 and 4,654,161 to Kollmeier et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,493 to O'Lenick et al. Such compositions are suggested as exhibiting high foaming characteristics in water, substantivity to a variety of surfaces and reduced irritation to the eyes and skin. While, as indicated, certain organosilicone containing phosphobetaine compositions and methods for preparing the same heretofore have been suggested, there has been no disclosure or suggestion of the novel carboxyl functional silicone compositions and silicone-containing phospholipid compositions described in copending application Ser. No. 174,680 and Ser. No. 298,565 of which the present applications is a continuation in part, or of the novel silicone-containing phospholipid compositions and methods for preparing the same herein described, which compositions exhibit a wide range of properties including solubility in a variety of solvents, preferably water, and are useful for a variety of different applications.